1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-friction bearings and particularly to roller bearings constructed to accommodate limited axial expansion of the shaft journaled in the bearing, and to be self-alinging, i.e., permitting some shaft misalignment therewith. Such expansion bearings are especially suitable for use in environments wherein shaft assemblies are subjected to extremes in temperature.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,807,819; 3,845,999; and 3,850,485, granted respectively Apr. 30, 1974; Nov. 5, 1974; and Nov. 26, 1974 to George A. Zimmer et al, (all being related), disclose various structures permitting relative axial movement between the outer race of the bearing assembly and the shaft journaled in the bearing. The bearing structures depicted are self-aligning to accommodate some shaft misalignment relative to the bearing and its support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,676, granted July 20, 1943 to J. P. Butterfield relates to a roller bearing (FIG. 1), the inner race A (crankshaft) of which has a reduced diameter portion, the length of which is not disclosed. The purpose of the invention is to choose materials for the sleeve D and cup C, so that clearances will be controlled under varying temperature conditions.